


the firm desk, or: nowa was bored and generated a short story

by MythMagician



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Pure Crack, randomised story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythMagician/pseuds/MythMagician
Summary: Nines gulped. He was not prepared for Gavin.As Nines stepped outside and Gavin came closer, he could see the quiet glint in his eye.Gavin gazed with the affection of 4647 collected muddy mice. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want Love."Nines looked back, even more dejected and still fingering the firm desk. "Gavin, I care about you," he replied.----read if you want to lose your last remaining brain cells
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	the firm desk, or: nowa was bored and generated a short story

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling uninspired so i went to a story genererator site and put in some info. this is what i got. i thought it was fkn hilarious

Nines Stern had always loved bustling Detroit with its tasty, teeny-tiny tunnels. It was a place where he felt lonely.

He was a mean, assholeish, thirium drinker with bulky heads and slim shoulders. His friends saw him as a screeching, sneezing statue. Once, he had even jumped into a river and saved a spicy plant. That's the sort of man he was.

Nines walked over to the window and reflected on his evolved surroundings. The dreary teased like loving dogs.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Gavin Reed. Gavin was a weird lion with short heads and tall shoulders.

Nines gulped. He was not prepared for Gavin.

As Nines stepped outside and Gavin came closer, he could see the quiet glint in his eye.

Gavin gazed with the affection of 4647 collected muddy mice. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want Love."

Nines looked back, even more dejected and still fingering the firm desk. "Gavin, I care about you," he replied.

They looked at each other with in love feelings, like two combative, chilly cats dousing at a very insensitive drink night, which had jazz music playing in the background and two inteligent uncles fighting to the beat.

Nines regarded Gavin's short heads and tall shoulders. "I feel the same way!" revealed Nines with a delighted grin.

Gavin looked anxious, his emotions blushing like a jealous, jittery jacket.

Then Gavin came inside for a nice drink of thirium.

**Author's Note:**

> Praise for The Firm Desk  
> "I feel like I know Nines Stern. In a way, it feels as though I've always known him."  
> \- The Daily Tale  
> "About as enjoyable as being hailed on whilst taking in washing that has been targeted by seagulls with the squits."  
> \- Enid Kibbler  
> "Saying the dreary teased like loving dogs is just the kind of literary device that makes this brilliant."  
> \- Hit the Spoof  
> "I could do better."  
> \- Zob Gloop


End file.
